life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Diaz/Gallery
This article features images of the character Daniel Diaz. Concept Art Edouard-caplain-daniel34-itw.jpg EGX Rezzed 2019 Panel Interview - Sean & Daniel Concept Art Edit (30m47s).png|Concept artwork from the EGX 2019 interview. Episode One - "Roads" S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 100.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 101.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 102.png| 2019052314425912 1.png| 2019052314432616a48 1.png| 2019052314435256 1.png| 2019052314440358 1.png| 20190523144414577 1.png| 201905231444251749 1.png| 201905231444461750 1.png| 201905231444531752 1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 21.png|Daniel walking with Sean along the roadside. 201905231446141757 1.png| 201905231446241800 1.png| 201905231447201804 1.png| 201905231447291807 1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 26.png|Daniel and Sean looking at a Chock-O-Crisp bar through a car window. 201905231449291814 1.png| 201905231449531817 1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 36.png|Daniel and Sean looking over Mount Rainier National Park. 20190520180046 1.jpg|Daniel and Sean examining several posters. 201905231451551819 1.png|Daniel is saying Sean to play Hide and seek. (Determinant) 201905231455251824_1.png|Daniel hiding. Sean is prepared to scare him. (Determinant) 201905231455341826 1.png|(Determinant) 201905231500251828_1.png|Sean helping Daniel climb over the tree. 201905231501171830_1.png|Daniel high-five with Sean after he helped Daniel to go down. 201905231502251833_1.png|Daniel hiding to scare Sean, but Sean is going to scare him. (Determinant) 201905231502521838 1.png| 201905231502571840_1.png| 201905231504261841_1.png| 201905231504261845_1.png| 201905231506411846_1.png| 201905231506581847_1.png| 201905231507211848_1.png| 201905231507281850_1.png| 201905231507321850_1.png| 201905231507401904_1.png| 201905231508191905_1.png| 201905231508331907_1.png| 201905231509051907_1.png| 201905231509171913_1.png| 201905231509581913_1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 50.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. 201905231510501914_1.png| 201905231512251917_1.png| 201905231511291917_1.png| 201905231513171918_1.png| 201905231513331925_1.png| 201905231514031920_1.png| 201905231514241928_1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 05.png|Daniel smiling towards Sean at their campfire. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 08.png|Daniel howling at the moon with Sean. 201905231514321930_1.png| 201905231515431930_1.png| 2019052315181246_1.png| 201905231518331933_1.png| 201905231518411934_1.png| 201905231518521935_1.png| 2019052315190041_1.png| 2019052315191141_1.png| 2019052315192042_1.png| 2019052315201643_1.png|Daniel in his nightmare. 2019052315203444_1.png| 2019052315210644_1.png| LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 19.png|Daniel pressed up against a Power Bear-themed claw machine in Bear Station. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_15.png| LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 27.png| LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_29.png|Hank confronting the brothers at Bear Station. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 13.png|Daniel and Sean standing by an unconscious Hank. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 07.png|Daniel attempting to cover up Mushroom's barking in Brody's car. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 08.png|Daniel sleeping in the back seat of Brody's car at Otter Point. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 11.png LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 15.png|Daniel and Sean speaking with Brody at a beach near Three Seals Motel. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 22.png|Daniel and Sean watching as Brody drives away. LiS2E1S8_-_RoomWithAView_05.png LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 07.png|Daniel and Sean watching the Hawt Dawg Man cartoon in their room. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 22.png|Daniel dancing on the bed alone. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 25.png|Daniel dancing with Sean on the bed. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 34.png|Daniel upon figured out his father is dead. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 39.png|Daniel confronting Sean about lying to him. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 42.png LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 43.png LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 44.png|Daniel telling Sean to never lie to him again. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 47.png|Daniel being comforted by Sean. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 02.png|Daniel and Sean on a bus ride. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 05.png|Daniel gazing out the window of the bus. LiS2E1S9 - LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 09.png| Episode Two - "Rules" LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 06.png| LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 07.png|Daniel testing his power on a large rock. LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 09.png| LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 10.png| 532210_20190130124351_1.png|Daniel after completing the first two training tasks. 201905261608471845_236.png| 201905261609141818_216.png| 201905261609311819_217.png| 201905261610291819_218.png| 201905251608471640_2.png| 201905251609171645_3.png| 201905251609531649 5.png| 201905251610311649 6.png| 201905251612211651_7.png| 201905251612291652 8.png| 201905251612481653_9.png| 201905251613041654_10.png| 532210_20190130162231_1.png|Daniel going over Sean's rules regarding his power. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 04.png| 201905251613211655_11.png| 201905251614361657 13.png| 201905251619451703_14.png| 201905251620041708_15.png| 201905251620171714_16.png| 201905251620321714_17.png| LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 11.png| LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 09.png|Daniel talking with Sean about visiting their grandparents' house. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 10.png|Daniel levitating a plate of ravioli over to Mushroom. 201905251624571716_18.png| 201905251625051717_19.png| 201905251626151720_19.png| 201905251626301720_20.png| 201905251626521721_22.png| 201905251629071722_23.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S2_-_Ship,_Captain,_Crew_16.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 27.png|Daniel sleeping on a mattress. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 08.png|Daniel after coming across the puma that killed Mushroom. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 10.png|Daniel twisting the puma's neck. (determinant) 201905261619361849_240.png| 201905261620021851_241.png|(determinant) 532210_20190130211951_1.png|Daniel being held back from protecting Mushroom's body. (determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 20.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 23.png| LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 25.png|Daniel mourning Mushroom's death at her makeshift headstone. 201905261621441856_247.png| LiS2E2S3_-_Rule_of_Might_27.png| LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 04.png|Daniel after tripping into the snow on their way to Beaver Creek. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 17.png|Daniel receiving a piggyback ride from Sean during their journey. 532210_20190202132659_1.png|Daniel hesitantly looking up at his grandmother, Claire Reynolds. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 12.png|Daniel wearing one of the Reynolds' old sweaters. 532210_20190202145854_1.png|Daniel lying with Sean in bed in the Reynolds' guest room. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 17.png| 201905261528091700_176.png| 201905261529511711_181.png| 201905261530141711_180.png| 201905261530491713_182.png| 201905261541061730_191.png| LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 14.png|Daniel saving Chris Eriksen from falling from his tree house. 201905261542481733_192.png| LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 16.png|Daniel waving with Sean at Chris after saving him. 201905261543201734_193.png| 201905261544361748_196.png| 201905261544511742_197.png| 201905261545491743_198.png| 201905261556581758_207.png| 201905261558371801 208.png| LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 10.png|Daniel doing the Spirit Squad pose with Chris. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 13.png|Daniel and Chris begging Sean to let them go shopping with Charles. 201905261550221753_202.png 532210_20190203163959_1.png|Daniel being reprimanded by Sean at the Christmas tree market. LiS2E2S9 - Confessions 06.png|Daniel playing with Chris outside Charles' car. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 01.png LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 02.png 532210_20190201184806_1.png|Daniel entering his mother's bedroom for the first time. 532210_20190201190016_1.png|Daniel confronting Claire in his mother's bedroom. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 17.png|Daniel using his power on Stephen's fallen cabinet. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 25.png|Daniel tearing up as Claire directs him and Sean to escape.|(determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 34.png| LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 35.png|Daniel upon being given Chris' cape before leaving. LiS2E2S11_-_Breaking_Free_02.png|Daniel talking about Chris with Sean at the train tracks. LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 03.png| Episode Three - "Wastelands" LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 03.png|Daniel being caught taking a watch from Sean's room. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 04.png|Daniel trapped in Sean's headlock. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel protesting to Esteban about Sean. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown Daniel Diaz 02.png|Daniel being held from the arm by Esteban while being scolded. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 09.png|Daniel hugging Sean in his room after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel smiling after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after Finn redirects his attention to Sean during practice. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 06.png|Daniel after accidentally throwing Sean to the ground with his powers. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel asking Sean why they can't seek Karen's help. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Thrown Sean Diaz 04.png| LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 07.png| 201905251811021932_5.png| 201905251813161934_7.png| LiS2E3 SC6 - The Trimmigrants 08.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 01.png|Daniel at the lake with Sean. 201905251815091943_1.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 02.png|(determinant) LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 03.png| 201905251816441944 2.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 04.png|Daniel lifting a couple of small rocks with his power into the air. 201905251817161950_3.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 05.png| 201905251817461950_4.png| 201905251818001957_5.png| 201905251820002003_8.png| 201905251820252005_9.png| 201905251821072006_11.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 08.png| 201905251821382008 12.png| 201905251821472010_13.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 09.png|Daniel lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers. 201905251822162014_15.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 10.png|Daniel lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 12.png| 201905232122232143_1.png| CampfireTalesS2ep3s8201905232123271141 1.png| LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 04.png| 201905232125261222_2.png| 201905232127241236 9.png 201905232125491223_3.png| 201905232129141224 4.png| LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel retelling the Seattle incident at the campfire (determinant). 201905232135311225_5.png|(determinant) LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 12.png|Daniel talking with Sean in their tent (determinant) LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_-_DanTentTalk_01.png|Daniel talking with Sean in their tent (determinant). 201905232137221226_6.png|(determinant) 201905232137301228 7.png|(determinant) 201905251825052015 16.png| 201905251826442038_19.png| 201905251826552039_20.png| 201905251828122040_21.png| 201905251828282041_22.png| 201905252048332058 34.png| 201905251831352043_25.png| LiS2E3 SC10 - Pay Day 08.png| LiS2E3 SC11 - The Oath 07.png| LiS2E3 SC14 - Under the Hood 03.png|(determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after being praised by Finn for his maturity in Merrill's house (determinant). 201905251839282109_43.png| 201905251840422110_44.png| LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_03.png|Daniel while being threatened by Merrill with a gun. 201905251842582112_45.png| LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 06.png|(determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel looking down at Finn's corpse (determinant). LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 08.png|Daniel pushing away Sean's attempts at comfort (determinant). LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_02.png|Daniel blaming Sean for Finn's death (determinant). Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban on a ski trip. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and Esteban from Sean's text messages. ("Roads") Three Seals Motel - Esteban & Daniel Diaz Christmas home video.png|A thumbnail of a video depicting Daniel and Esteban on Christmas. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|An old photo of Sean holding a baby Daniel. ("Rules") Daniel_Diaz_and_Noah_-_Lazer_Tag_Photo.png|Daniel and Noah playing laser tag. ("Wastelands") Category:Character Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Character Gallery (Season 2)